The invention relates generally to vehicle seats and, more particularly, to vehicle seats of the type for use in emergency vehicles and for supporting a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA). Typical seats of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,204,775; 3,667,714; 3,823,907; 5,213,392; 5,275,462; and 5,681,080.
A seat for use in an emergency vehicle is provided that includes a base portion and a seat back extending up from the base portion. The seat back includes a pair of vertical cushions spaced apart and positioned on opposite sides of a central recess. Positioned within the recess is a support assembly for supporting a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA). A seat belt assembly is mounted to the seat back and the base portion.
The seat belt assembly includes a bracket, first and second guide members, and a seat belt. The bracket is mounted to the seat back and the first guide member is mounted to the bracket. The second guide member is mounted to the top of the seat back. The seat belt extends through the first and second guide members and is mounted to the base portion of the seat. The first guide member guides the seat belt away from the seat back, and the second guide member guides the seat belt over the seat occupant""s shoulder. In the preferred embodiment, the first guide member is a D-loop. The bracket has a curved plate with two mounting positions for the D-loop. The D-loop guides the seat belt between the headrest and the vertical cushion on the seat back, and permits proper seat belt alignment across the user""s torso. The second guide member is a basic running loop that decreases friction between the seat belt and seat back. The seat belt assembly may be mounted to either side of the seat, and the D-loop is mounted to one of the mounting positions on the bracket depending on which side of the seat the seat belt assembly is mounted.
The seat belt assembly also includes a seat belt reel and first and second portions of a buckle. The seat belt reel is mounted to the first side of the seat for spooling a first end of the belt and providing a locking action when a vehicle, in which the seat is installed, comes to a sudden stop. The belt is then guided through the first and second guide members and the first portion of the buckle. The belt terminates in a small bracket with a single aperture for mounting the belt to the first side of the base.
The second portion of the buckle is anchored to the opposite side of the seat, referred to as the second side of the seat. The first and second portions of the buckle lock together when the first portion of the seat belt extends across the seat and interconnects with the second portion of the buckle, therefore restraining the seat occupant in the seat.
All the components of the seat belt assembly have the ability to switch from their previously mentioned sides, to the opposite sides of the seat. This gives the seat belt assembly the flexibility to be mounted on either side of the seat, creating an option of crossing the belt to the right or the left.